


Giggles

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You cannot stop the giggles when he looks at you.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet

  


*******

Bucky slipped his hands along your back as he slid up behind you, pressing his impressive self against you.

This did not deter you, you had become friends with the scowling-actual-teddy-bear your first day there.

Instead you dropped your head against his broad chest and threw your arms around him, jumping at the same time.

He yelped, quickly catching you before snorting out a laugh. "Doll..."

"Nope, am sleepin' now," you hummed.

He rolled his eyes and set you down as Sam walked into the large kitchen, quirking a smile at you as you stared at him. "Morning lovebirds!" He greeted.

And there it was.

You giggled, hand rushing to smack over your mouth as more came rushing up.

Bucky heaved a sigh, watching as you backed up slowly, crashing into the wall by the fridge, giggling more and waving enthusiastically before dipping out.

Sam stared unsure what to make of it. You always giggled. Bucky stared at him, "fine, what is it?" Sam asked pouring orange juice out for himself.

"God dammit," Bucky swore and shook his head. "I promised and- GOD DAMMIT!" he cursed marching from the kitchen leaving Sam standing alone.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam muttered to himself.


End file.
